User talk:Meco
}} User/Monaco For some reason, I can't send you messages today. By the way, why did you delete User:Zamfir30/monaco.css? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It was blanked by Zamfir30. I took it as a sign it wasn't wanted by the user. - Meco (talk, ) 02:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sentry Thanks for changing the page name, could you take care of the picture too? Wont let me save the new picture to upload it. What? Dear Meco, my source for Horner living on Tyrador IX was not from I, Mengsk. It was from Blizzard's new Matt Horner Hero biography. How did I "break a reference"? Could you expand upon that? By the way, please don't remove my user page, even if it looks like I don't edit it. Isn't it better to edit the wiki, not a user page? KWERTY 06:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we know the info came from the hero biography, but you did not reference it that way.. Consider the following: when we get a statement A from a source M, we add it to the article something like this: Statement A is true!Source M But sometime later, we get a statement B from from a source N. When we add this to the article the improper way to do this would be: Statement A is true! Statement B is also true!Source M This is what we call "breaking a reference". The article now reads that statement B comes from source M, which we know not to be true. Instead, the right way to add statement B is: Statement A is true!Source M Statement B is also true!Source N Note how a reference to source N now exists, and statement B is added in such a way to use it. As for your user page, neither I, nor the deletion log, recall deleting it. It seems to always have been a red link. - Meco (talk, ) 06:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Defiler Plague First of all, sorry for the inconvenience, but I never used this kind of software to create content. Also I respect you want to see some kind of prove onceI state plague deals 295 damage, but seriously did you guys ever played the game? If you use plague on any unit or building it will do a maximum of 295 damage. The official battle.net site may tell you something different, but still it's nothing more than a guess by the author. If it dealt 25 damage per second and caused a total amount of 300, it would just last twelve seconds which totally isn't the case. In reality it's roughly half a minuit and around twelve damage per second. The reason why I made those minor changes in january is pretty simple: people keep spreading wrong information based on inferior/outdated sources and it directly affect actual gameplay. When I found Starcraft-Wikia I assumed people wouldn't fall for it but I guess I'm wrong. So long, Anonymous PS: Please tell me how to leave comments and how to use the "talk"-function :) Defiler Plague, It's 295 for sure, if you really persist to get a proof, try the official staredit database: http://www.staredit.net/wiki/Spells_(Zerg)&skin=8 Still not convinced? Install the game and try it for yourself. User:Guessmyname Beta Images Sorry for a non-board post, but this'll make the list easier. If we apply criteria that only images that have appeared so far in the beta can appear, then speaking generally, the following can be uploaded. *All the planet images except the asteroids, Avernus, Xil, Redstone and Monlyth. *Icons all appear in the beta. *I don't think any of the buttons can be uploaded as per data mining policy. Exceptions include the Mengsk statues and lamp post and the vehicles have appeared in gameplay videos, albiet not in the form avaliable. *All upgrades can be uploaded. *Decals are nebulous, as while many of them have appeared before, they haven't done so in the form depicted. *Most, if not all of the portraits can be uploaded. *The textures are about 50:50. I'd leave that to me or Psi, or if you get done with the guaranteed images, I can be more specific. *Wireframe: Not sure if you could get a wireframe on its own without datamining. If so, the units can be uploaded. If not, none of it can. *Models: Only the xel'naga watchtower, as I recognise it from the SCII alpha.--Hawki 22:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) This all looks good. We can use the planet images, but I don't know if we can use their names (since that's probably from datamining), unfortunately. I was sure images of Avernus and Xil were available without datamining (the issue being their names). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Think this should be moved to a forum. Sorry for the double edits Meco. :( Anyway, Avernus and Xil are without names though they appear in the loading screens for Desert Oasis and the login screen respectively. Still, if Blizzard isn't responding, is it still an issue? Coupled with how there are many images there that are probably impossible to obtain any other way and how Sclegacy is equally liable, not to mention we'd simply get a "cease and desist"...I don't know. :(--Hawki 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Replay:Duke Head Image Same place all animated images came i post link there, thats why static images arent nesesary. 23:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) * If thats not good site then this image of Jim Raynor http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:JimRaynor_SC1_HeadAnim1.gif isnt good eather, because its form same game image and only animated. And one you use for Duke isnt animated and for all images form this game owner is Blizzard. 23:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ** I put wrong licence tag, its maked.gif form animation in the game. Will change it now. 23:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) My apologies I am apologizing to Psi about my mistake, if I made any other mistakes, please let me know. Anno1404 14:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you for all your help and answers to my questions. 00:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Guildlines I am sorry that I have trouble following the Starcraft Wiki basic guildlines when it comes to writing articles. I have difficulty understanding referencing. It just seems to be a lot to write. Thanks for the advanced warning though. By the way, why do I see double sentences in the Infested command center abilities box? I tried "fixing" it, but the change was undone. 4thepi 03:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not to worry. Since references are everywhere there are plenty of examples to go on. When code it open, everything becomes a reference! It's very convenient for the lazy among us. (i.e. me!) Just copy and paste. The ability box receives "note" values from two places. One is in the base template code (in the template namespace) and one is through the template's usage code (in the article). Usually, users who don't know how to get to the base template code add things through the article, which can then be moved into the base template code if it passes muster. - Meco (talk, ) 13:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletions and how you treat new editors You have now deleted Template:- twice. It does not cause any harm, it is a helpful template, and it is used widely on wikipedia. I have no idea why I still edit here.Anno1404 02:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I deleted it because we already have Template:Clear. - Meco (talk, ) 04:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A fine balance I see that you have contributed an incredible 11,000 edits on this wikia, you have obviously been a positive influence on this wikia. Wikipedia:Jim Wales created wikipedia, and for years he was a positive force for change on all of the wikipedia projects. But he began to act like a dictator in the past few years, he has groomed and supported incredibly nasty editors. Because of him, thousands of editors have become disgusted with wikipedia and stopped editing. The media is incredibly negative about wikipedia because of his behavior. In typical Jim Wales fashion, most recently he deleted hundreds of images in a knee jerk reaction to bad publicity, making the publicity only worse. 400 editors strongly demanded he lose his authority, and now he is nothing but a figurehead. Like Jim Wales, you have been a positive influence for change on this wiki, but like Jim Wales, you have clearly ownership issues and a dictatorial way of handling views that are different than your own. It seems that there is group think on this wiki, like all groups, and that you have surrounded yourself with editors who think, feel, and act as you do, with the worst forms of Wikipedia:Group think. Wikipedia and Strategywiki are no different. Over years the leaders of these sites have fostered editors who think the way they do, with incredibly detrimental results to the wiki itself. When one of these influential leaders is criticized, there is no self-reflection, there is simply is a circle the wagons, attack the messenger mentality. My question is: When, like Jim Wales, are you more detrimental to the project than beneficial? When do you alienate so many editors with piety deletions and ownership issues that the 11,000 edits are dwarfed by the positive contributions which others could have provided? I could have been a major contributor on this wikipedia. I have over 100,000 edits on several wikis. But you have completely alienated me. On any other wikia, I would be an admin by now. But now I have moved on to other wikias. Meco, your behavior has been piety and dictatorial. You should step down as an admin and reflect on how your behavior is hurting this wiki. Circle the wagons Meco. For the future viability of this wiki, I hope you someday have to face what Jimbo did or realize the shitty way you treat editors hurts this wiki and change your behavior. Anno1404 20:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images 'kay, I'll keep that in mind in the future. Doreiku Kuroofangu 04:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) MULE Sorry if I seem noobish. I used to edit wikipedia extensively, so I am only used to their way of doing things (which differs immensely from your method(s)). Just a few questions: What is 'spurious drivial'? I am only familiar with English, and am therefore confused as to why you affixed the "word" 'drivial' in your response on a page that as far as I can tell uses English exclusively. I also wonder why you would erase clearly relevant material and then claim I was 'clogging' a talk page that had all of three subjects. Thanks in advance for your reply. erm... (though a fixture should never, ever be required, this wiki clearly is not in keeping with the spirit that is associated with wikis) So does that work? :Talk pages are not for speculation, personal commentary, fan fiction, etc.. They are there to discus ways to improve the article. In the case of claims on the subject, proof is expected. :What you posted was irrelevant. You weren't talking about the MULE. You were talking about some mule from Serenity, and some claim Blizzard has on that. That does not belong on the MULE talk page. As far as I can tell, that would be more fruitful on some page about mules in Serenity, something which is not the purview of this wiki, let alone the MULE page. :Spurious drivel indeed. - Meco (talk, ) 04:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Not the purview of this wiki? The origin of objects and ideas in the game and things like easter eggs are regularly considered relevant on apparently much better wikis like UESP. It is very unfortunate that you are here to hold this wiki down. It HAD potential. 08:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :You were not interested in origins. You were interested in simply posting. I can see no other reason why you'd be possessed to say something like: "live action footage of the mule craft that Blizzard claims the rights to". :In any case, we've already handled the pantheon of mule references quite handily, as there a number of possible inspirations that Blizzard could have picked-and-chosen from. - Meco (talk, ) 13:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Vikings and abilities I recently edited the Viking with the new unitbox. The acceleration statistic doesn't appear to show :( I double-checked for a few other units, and it seems they're affected as well. Also, the ability/upgradebox templates no longer line up on the left and right side of the page. Regular size templates just line up vertically. I suspect wikia made some minor coding change, messing up how those templates arrange themselves. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Recolours I'm a bit wary of some of the image recolouring that's been done, such as the tribes and Alpha Squadron. While based on their in-game colours, we don't actually know whether they're orientated like that. Take Alpha Squadron for example-is its hawk and "A" white? Or are they black on a white background? It's a nice idea, but unless there's a source of such orientation, I don't think we should use them.--Hawki 03:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I'll change them all to white. - Meco (talk, ) 04:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your messages Regarding your messages, I apologize, I must have missed your first message. I won't do it again. Do you mind if you tell me how to source this image? http://i8.fastpic.ru/big/2010/0708/6e/eb6dbc199ddbf5fde81dea0772d8456e.jpg It happens to be the source of my pictures being uploaded. If you need a source from where I got it; I got it at the Starcraft 2 board on Blizzards/Battle.Net forums. http://forums.battle.net/board.html?forumId=12009&sid=3000 I will look into how to source it, thanks. User:Unneta :A link to the b.net thread you got the image link from would be fine. Take a look at File:Viking_SC2_Head1.jpg for an example of how one might go about "describing" an image (basic description, source, artist, last accessed date, etc..) Once you put in the source (and maybe categorize the obvious ones) I can take a hand in renaming the files per the wiki's conventions (that part can be a bit convoluted, and something to be picked up over time.) Thanks for asking for help! It's a very welcome change from the way too many of these stories pan out. (And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~.) - Meco (talk, ) 18:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Ahem. I apologize, I actually was going to provide the source, but unfortunately forgot about that. I'm going to correct this. [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing Images. Hello again, I've got a question for sourcing images and all that fancy stuff. Anyways, how do you link the source? you mentioned it in your reply. But, I do not know how to do it. I see no place that says that in the insert image window. Also, about licensing, what would I select for the particular image I'm getting my pictures from. If you want to know, I got it from a thread in the Starcraft II Battle.Net forums, but I have seemed to have lost the original thread that I got it from. I also don't think Blizzard intensionally released the image. Somebody probably, well, I don't know where it's from. Yeah... Anyways, I hope you can help, thanks! Unneta Edit: I found out the correct way to licence but I still need help sourcing it. Like this image that I believe PsiSeveredHead modified so it's correct. http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orlan_SC2_Head1.jpg The part that saysd Orlan's portrait. Source: 1 Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. How do I do it? Or do I just go to the picture page and manually edit the page so it looks like that? :Yup, that stuff has to be added manually by editing the summary. If you need to modify it after the initial upload you may select "edit" at the top left corner of each image page like any other article. - Meco (talk, ) 15:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Blogs About blogs - I think the initial iteration of blogs was included in the social tools package, which you only got a few features of here. Sometime later, blogs were released by themselves on all wikis. It may be possible that because of the social tools being here, the blogs weren't added. If you don't want them, that's fine. However, blogs do make for a good news reporting tool that allows the community to comment on the news. See Red Dead Wiki for an example (right column). If you'd like to have blogs here, let me know and I'll ask about getting them enabled. JoePlay (talk) 19:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) That's what JoePlay has posted. I was wondering if you're interested in blogs? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If Halopedia is anything to go by, it seems blogs don't give any additional capabilities over forums. In return for being prettier, they're a bit harder to manage (a new category per day, no place to survey them all at once like a forum, can we delete comments?), not as easy to use when interesting blogs inevitably turn into forum threads (new comments do not show up in recent changes, width of comment area is more limited), and seem to attract much more junk and soapboxing than forums (get your own website, or get into one of the SC fan forums!) :Not surprisingly, I don't like the idea already. - Meco (talk, ) 21:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion: Tightening things up I dropped this suggestion on PSH's talk page, but I figured I'd also let you know too. My suggestion is to limit the editing on the wiki to registered users with the release date less than 24 hours away. This doesn't have to be a permanent thing, but it might help us keep some order and quality to the wiki. Otherwise, we're going to get dozens of "Unregistered Users" making dozens of conflicting (and unsourced) edits to the wiki, which will only serve to hamper the quality while the regular users clean up the mess and sort through the info, trying to find out what's legit and what's not. Tanooki1432 13:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Tanooki , Mr. Meco . If I was one of those unregistered users which knew nothing about the policies of this wikia and were over-excited about the release of the game , then I would have done the same . Lucky me that I am not longer so ..... Andra2404 13:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw the original suggestion on PSH's talk page, and believe it has already been forwarded to Wikia staff. Fear not, my silence merely means I have nothing to add on the subject, and PSH has no explicitly/publicly asked for an opinion. :And just "Meco" will do. :) - Meco (talk, ) 14:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Report Meco Sir, page is fixed, Sir! :G ;))) (Can I haz me medalion now?) Marine no. 212-124-171-93-0 11:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Psi Disrupter You might want to take a look at the Psi disrupter page... It's kinda screwed up and I tried, but can't seem to fix it... Tanooki1432 17:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) References References are up for 19 (or probably 21) of the 26 available missions at the citation index. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) sig pic deleted hiya. couldn't help but notice that you deleted my signature pic. perhaps personalized sig's are discouraged on this wiki? i haven't spent much time in this wiki, in order to avoid spoilers, so if this is so i am not aware of it. i plan to become a contibuting member ''after i finish the campaign. However, arbitrarily deleting a portion of my sig doesn't really encourage me to "continue to make the wiki better." 22:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The image was unnecessarily large for a sig (77kB png), especially as it was never going to be used at full size in a sig. I shrank it and reuploaded it as a jpg, then got rid of the old one. Indeed, I can see it in action right here! - Meco (talk, ) 22:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :cool beans. no blood, no foul. sorry for any inconvienence. thought the above sig may have been a server artifact. my sig often has a mind of it's own. interesting fact: until i fixed it my sig spammed my home wiki, borderlands.wikia. but the problem was only visible on ie8. chrome and safari couldn't see the problem. see you guys (wiki) soon, after i finish single player. 22:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Unit Stats I'm looking to add unit stats, especially for heroes. What template do I use for them? Doreiku Kuroofangu 06:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :All units use Template:UnitBox. Named characters may used Template:CharBox in conjunction with Template:UnitBox. - Meco (talk, ) 21:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Be sure to activate "concattop=x" for the CharBox and (immediately below activate "concatbott=x" for the UnitBox. See Commander Hale's page for an example. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Um...that's confusing because a lot of the character boxes don't do what you said Meco...And what about heroes with more than one unit? Doreiku Kuroofangu 21:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all characters need a UnitBox, which is why I said "may", not "must'. If a character has multiple units, then you can use multiple UnitBoxes and leave them unattached to the CharBox. See Sarah Kerrigan. - Meco (talk, ) 21:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Recent edits Meco, I am sorry about my lack of references in doing my edits, but I'm mostly not good at doing them. I don't even know how to make references. And mostly, I am struggling with trying to maintain them in past tense. I just want to help Wikis with more information about their articles. So don't blame me if I'm struggling with such things, but I'm doing the best I can. --Unic of the borg 02:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That's why we have the citation index. The reference code is already provided. (I mean, it's not like I remember them by heart either!) Once you know which mission/cinematic something is from, you can find the right reference for it in the index, and then copy and paste that right into the code. For a small description of how it works, see this. The citation index provides the full named references in the second column. The "shortened" version for subsequent uses are in the third column. Try it out in the sandbox. - Meco (talk, ) 02:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About removing File:Battle.net-1997-04.JPG Oh my god you did it so fast!!! And here is a question - why did you do this? I want to add Battle.net's websites screenshots in different years to article Battle.net to illustrate how the main page was looking. And you delete it! Why? Btw sorry for my not good english --Askarmuk 18:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :The Battle.net article is supposed to be StarCraft oriented. As such, we don't really need "general" B.net images. We have the logo, and how it looks for SC, and that's good enough. - Meco (talk, ) 18:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: You are talking about ingame design. Of course it needed to be shown but the website & it's design are needed too because website is integral part of service. --Askarmuk 19:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: And Battle.net-1997-04.JPG contains a Starcraft's section so it's not very "general" image. --Askarmuk 19:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you're going to upload an image of the b.net website for SCI, then you'd be best taking an image of the SC Compendium. The SC section on the previous image is just a bit too trivial. - Meco (talk, ) 19:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Imho bad answer. My goal was to do some expand to history of Battle.net. And any way this service is a multi-gaming for Blizzard games, I don't see any obstacles to do this expand because Starcraft is the part of it. So you broke my goal but I can't say anything. "So it be" --Askarmuk 19:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Again sorry for possibly bad english. Askarmuk 19:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) About a lack of edits... Yeah, I've hardly done any editing over the week. This is because my computer can't really handle the campaign (crashes on at least three missions, at least one of which is required). I just finished the campaign at an internet cafe, though, so I can now edit "for real". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back! You may want to take a look at "Forum:Referencing story mode space". Hashing out a more targeted way of referencing may be desirable. - Meco (talk, ) 20:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Q&A forum topic I'm messaging all wiki admins to ask that you take a look at Forum:Questions and Answers. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 01:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Some info from JoePlay: Sidebar Just a heads up that I added cheats to the StarCraft II submenu on the sidebar, since it's a popular search term. Also, since strategy is such a big part of SC2, it might be a good idea to do a callout (on Sitenotice and/or the main page) for people to contribute to the various strategy articles. A word of advice: from our research, we've found that people are much more likely to add to an article when it already exists (even if it's just a sentence or two) rather than create the article from scratch. So I would recommend creating the articles for those red links using the section headers from the corresponding SC1 pages (Orders of Battle, Early Game, Mid Game, Late Game). Then when people start to add information, you can add a Strategy link to the sidebar and main page. Keep up the great work as always. The wiki is quickly approaching 1 million pageviews per day, which is an awesome milestone that only a handful of our wikis have reached. JoePlay (talk) 23:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Another popular aspect/search term for SC2 will be Mods, so it would also be a good idea to use the same approach for that. If you would rather use a more "official" article title, feel free to name it "StarCraft II custom scenarios" (or whatever they're called in SC2), but be sure to create "StarCraft II mods" as a redirect to it. In addition to having a callout to contribute info for mods here at the wiki, you could ask SC Legacy if they would let you do a callout there too. If you need help with any of these things, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) There's so much lore info, but stuff about tactics and mods will come shortly afterward. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: nouns Duly noted. Thank you. Tanooki1432 18:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion: HotS, WoL, Kerrigan and us There's a lot of disjointed and conflicting information floating around the Wiki about this, and people will make wild assumptions, changes and speculations based on it all. What I don't think people realize is the information we have concerning HotS is that it's from the WorldWide Invitational back in 2008 when Blizzard first announced that the SC2 campaign would broken into three sperate games. Here's my suggestion: Category:Message boxes Just a suggestion, but it might save us some headaches. Tanooki1432 19:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I think our primary problem is a lot of development stuff is written present tense. (Only a vague impression, I don't have the time to do even a quick survey right now.) My preference would be to rewrite the offending sections, rather than insert more templates. On the other hand, if a template is what we want, using the smaller bracket template might be easier and less intrusive. I'd like to try and leave the big message boxes for really important stuff. - Meco (talk, ) 19:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Speculation about the Overmind's eye I would just like to apologize for misinterpreting the purpose of the "Eye (Zerg)" page that documents the Eye creature featured in Liberty's Crusade. I have long assumed that the eye creature was what the Overmind's portrait was of, and that the concept artwork mostly confirmed it, as the eye on the protoss building seems directly inspired by the slitted eye of the Overmind. I will admit that the connection was speculation, but the interpretation of the Overmind's eye itself was not. The Overmind's portrait in StarCraft II, used in its narration of "In Utter Darkness", shows a "+"-shaped pupil made of the space between four plates with with some kind of chitinous pair of eyelids above and below it. This same structure, looking around and blinking, is shown as a top-down view of the main body of the non-rotten Overmind during the sepia-tone flashback that Tassadar narrates. The Overmind's rotting, pink cortex is seen through what is left of the plates during "Echoes of the Future" itself. I inferred that the StarCraft Overmind eye was supposed to be the same as the StarCraft II one, but I did not speculate the the Overmind's main body is a giant eye.-- 05:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC)